Hypothermia
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Ichigo has hypothermia from being outside too long, and Kisshu decides to warm her up.


**Hypothermia**

Kisshu was getting worried. He had decided to surprise Ichigo by staying in her room until she got home, but it was past the time when the Café closed, and to make things worse, it was snowing. Finally he got up and teleported off to find her.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was stumbling through the snow, shivering. Ryou had taken her coat, saying that since she was late, she could get it back by being early the next time. Even when it started snowing, he didn't give the coat back; he just said it was her own fault. So now she was trying to make it home.

It was snowing harder as she walked through the park near her house, and she felt like she was frozen. It was getting harder to keep going, and she was getting really tired, which wasn't a good sign.

Finally she realized she couldn't keep going, but right before she collapsed, she heard someone call her name. Then everything went black.

Kisshu was the one who had called her name, and he got scared when he saw her; she was dead white and shaking. _Why isn't she wearing a coat or something? _he wondered as he picked her up and teleported to his room.

He noticed as they landed that her clothes were soaked, and put her down, then snapped his fingers. She was suddenly dressed in pajamas, but that wouldn't take care of her hair. Kisshu gently took the ribbons out of her hair and got a towel, then went back to her and gently dried her hair off. She was still shaking, and he covered her with the blankets on his bed, then went to get more out of his closet. He spread more blankets over Ichigo, but it didn't seem to make a difference. Then he remembered something about sharing body heat, and took his boots off, then climbed into bed with her. She immediately snuggled against him, seeking warmth, and he pulled her into his arms, pulling the blankets up over them both as Ichigo snuggled into his arms.

Kisshu noticed after a while that Ichigo's shaking had lessened, and looked at her. Some of the color had come back to her face, but she was still snuggled against him, and he was getting tired. Eventually he fell asleep, Ichigo still in his arms.

_**The next morning: **_Kisshu woke up, feeling Ichigo moving in his arms. He was alert almost immediately, and looked at Ichigo. She was waking up, and she had uncurled herself from the position she had been in. She opened her eyes sleepily- then noticed she was in Kisshu's arms, and squeaked. "Koneko-chan, I'm not going to hurt you," Kisshu said softly.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked.

"I was looking for you in that snowstorm yesterday, and I saw you collapse, so I brought you back here," Kisshu said. "It looked like you weren't getting any warmer even after I put a bunch of blankets over you, so I slept with you so you'd be warm. I promise I didn't do anything besides sleep."

"Thanks…." Ichigo said.

"Why didn't you bring a coat?" Kisshu asked.

"I did, but I came into work late, so Ryou took it and said I wasn't getting it back until I could come in on time," Ichigo sighed. "And then he said I had to go home in the snow, but the storm didn't pick up until after I left, and then it just got too cold. Thanks for saving me…."

"Sure- but Blondie's about to die," Kisshu said. "Stay here; I'll go make sure Pai knows not to touch you."

"Uh… okay," Ichigo said. Kisshu got up and put his boots on, then teleported out.

He landed in Pai's lab, and Pai looked up, and then asked, "Why is Mew Ichigo in your room?"

"She got hypothermia, so I took her here," Kisshu said. "And you're not going to lay a finger on her unless it's to heal her, or I'll burn your plushies."

"Fine…." Pai said grouchily. "I suppose you're going to go kill whoever's responsible for Ichigo getting hypothermia?"

"You know me pretty well," Kisshu said, and teleported to Café Mew Mew.

He found the Mews, Ryou, and Keiichiro having a meeting, and they looked up as he teleported in. "Where is Ichigo?" Zakuro asked.

"My room," Kisshu said. "I'm here to kill Blondie. Got a problem with that?"

"Yes," Mint said. "Why would we let you kill Ryou?"

Kisshu snarled and took out one of his sais, then threw it. It whipped past Mint's nose and stuck in the wall, and Kisshu said, "Next time it'll go through your throat, Birdy. Care to rethink letting me kill Blondie?"

Mint was dead white, and just nodded. Kisshu snapped his fingers, and the sai came back to him.

"Why exactly are you so hung up on killing Ryou?" Zakuro asked.

"He tried to kill Ichigo, which means he needs to die," Kisshu said coldly.

"I didn't-" Ryou started, but he was a bit late; Kisshu had stormed over and grabbed him, then thrown him into a wall hard enough to make the wall start to crumble. As Ryou started to get up, Kisshu stormed over, kicked him back down, and started beating him up. Kisshu froze Ryou's mouth shut after he started screaming, and continued beating him to a pulp. Finally he got his anger out, and stabbed Ryou through the heart, then created an energy ball and incinerated the body. Then he turned to the Mews, who looked seriously freaked out.

"Um…. what did you mean by Ryou tried to kill Ichigo?" Lettuce asked timidly.

"He sent her out into that snowstorm yesterday after taking her coat, and I found her collapsed from the cold, so I took her back to my ship and warmed her up, and then this morning I decided Blondie was going to die, so I came here," Kisshu said. "And now that he's dead and I'm happier, I'm going back. I'll bring Ichigo back when she's better." He teleported off, leaving the Mews speechless.

Kisshu landed in his room, and saw Ichigo sleeping again. The sound of teleportation woke her, though, and she sleepily opened her eyes as Kisshu came over. "Is Ryou dead?" Ichigo asked.

"Yup," Kisshu said. "I had to scare the others into letting me kill him, though. Are you feeling any better?"

"Kind of," Ichigo said. "I feel kind of shaky, but at least I'm warm now."

"It's good that you're warmer," Kisshu said. "Just take it easy, okay?"

"Okay, thanks," Ichigo said. "By the way, where'd these pajamas come from?"

"My imagination," Kisshu said. "It's a trick my race has; putting someone in new clothes without physically undressing and redressing them. It comes in handy mainly for moms whose kids don't want to stay still long enough to get changed, but I can do it too. Besides, your other clothes were soaked."

"I'm kind of surprised you didn't come up with some really frilly lingerie," Ichigo said dryly. She noticed Kisshu looking dreamy, and said, "Get your mind out of the gutter, Kish!"

"Yay! You gave me a nickname!" Kisshu said happily.

Ichigo blushed, and Kisshu smirked.

**So it's abominably short and probably sucks, but I wanted to kill Ryou, so if you didn't like it, please don't flame me about it.**


End file.
